A DataGrid user interface (“UI”) control provides functionality for retrieving data from a database or other data source and displaying the data in a table. Columns in the table generally correspond to fields in the data source and rows in the table generally correspond to records in the data source. A DataGrid UI control may also provide functionality for allowing a user to select, sort, and edit the data presented by the control.
Developers using DataGrid UI controls frequently want to be able to display additional information about a data item that does not fit within the cell structure of a DataGrid row. For instance, a developer may desire to display a second table with a master details relationship, a field that contains a long string of text that does not fit well into a single cell, or a graphical representation of the data contained in a row. Previously, placing such data within a DataGrid UI control was difficult or even impossible. As a result, many developers utilized a separate UI control outside of the DataGrid UI control to display the ancillary information. However, the use of a second UI control in addition to a DataGrid UI control in this manner may be difficult and may not be visually appealing.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.